Ashe
Profile Ashley (Ashe) is a female counterpart and friend of Ash's. She is revealed to be psychic, even though she denies it. She has a special ability to see through disguises and sends Team Rocket flying. Ashe is normally confident and optimistic, but gets more hot-headed then Ash when mad, sending Mankey out to chase away the person/Pokemon that was mean to her. On occasion, Ash has wrecked her stuff. But she wrecks his stuff, like when her Pokedex was out of battery and she had to borrow his. Ashe dropped it BY ACCIDENT and the screen cracked. Luckily they got it fixed. Appearance and Personality Ashe has black hair resembling Officer Jenny's but only down to her upper neck. Her signature outfit is a black T-shirt, a blue hoodie with a green stripe down the middle (short sleeved and usually open), a light blue skort, and white Velcro sneakers. Sometimes she is seen wearing a headband that says 'VICTORIOUS'. The only Pokeblock she gives her Pokemon is Blue Berry Suprise. Others get Rainbow Berry Surprise. (blue is sweet, rainbow sweet and sour). Her biggest anger reaction is to people disguising themselves as any Professor for criminal reasons, especially Team Rocket. She has been known to release all her Pokemon to attack them. Ashe's Magnezone once shocked Giovanni's underwear on purpose. She has a good sense of humor and sometimes likes to imitate Ash's clothing. This makes everyone giggly! Episodes Professor-A-Palooza! Ash, Ashe, Misty, May, and Brock are going to meet Professor Oak in a Pokemon Center. But when Misty pulled open the door, there were 12 Professor Oaks dashing around the place, with a very dizzy Tracey watching them in dismay. Nurse Joy was screeching and her 'pigtails' stood on end. Max said that the real Professor Oak was somewhere. Brock told Ashe to see through the disguises. She didn't see the real Professor anywhere. Ash suddenly yelled that he heard someone trying to kick open the broom closet door. May jiggled open the door with a barette and everyone saw Professor Oak gagged and tied up. They quickly untied him while Ashe's Mankey started to drive the fakers away. "Not so fast!" someone yelled. Prepaer for trouble! And make it double! To protect the world from devastation! To unite all people withine our nation. To denounce the evils of truth and love. To extend our reach to the stars above. Angelica. Randall. Team Rocket, blasting off at the speed of light. Surender now, or prepare to fight. Gastly, that's right! WYNAUT! "These creeps set this up?!" yelled Ashe. Ash replied, "Most likely. But wait, where are Jessie and James?" Angelica said, "Demoted to zero, zero, zero. The boss is giving them a lecture and punishment. So deal with it!" With that, Gastly started to create a 'bag' out of gas and tried to envelope/steal everyone's Pokemon. The gang knew they had to battle now. Randall sent out Graveler and Angelica sent out Vespiquen. "Go, Steelix!" Ashe's Steelix popped out of a Heavy Ball, ready to fight. Ash chose Charizard. Within a few seconds, everyone's Pokemon were knocked out and Team Rocket blasted off. The End.